


Exhausted, but In love

by greenjello94



Series: The Kink List or Random Moments when Sherlock and John have sex [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenjello94/pseuds/greenjello94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exhausting case, all John wants to do is relax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted, but In love

**Author's Note:**

> 8th fic for The Kink List ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> yes i know, cheesy title

John was currently sitting in the comfort of their hotel’s jacuzzi tub, the steam relaxing his sore legs. They just finished up a case after four days with barely any rest and food and John was finally able to relax. Sherlock was…somewhere John wasn't sure, the heat fogging his brain.

There was a shot of cold air suddenly, startling John from his content state. He blinked opened his eyes and titled his head up slightly, catching an eyeful of the detective, currently undressing.

“Sherlock.” John greeted him, settling back. He heard a huff, followed by the sound of clothes being thrown around. The water surrounding him suddenly shifted, and he peeped open his eyes to see Sherlock not so gracefully entering the jacuzzi.

“Comfortable?”  John asked, making room for Sherlock.

Sherlock huffed, struggling to get comfortable.

John smiled before sitting up. “Here.” He gently tugged Sherlock forward so that he was easily sitting directly in John’s lap. He sat up straighter, resting more forward, placing his hands on Sherlock’s thighs.

“Where you've been?” John asked as he lazily kissed Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock hummed, wrapping his arms around John’s shoulders. “Just finishing things off with the case. The police here were incompetent.”

“Everything done?”

Sherlock hummed in response as John moved along his collarbone, trailing a hand down Sherlock’s spine.

John began to suck a mark on Sherlock’s marble skin as he brought both of his hands to grasp Sherlock’s arse, emitting a gasp from the detective.

“John.” Sherlock said, his voice hitching as John gently bit down in the mark.

John hummed as Sherlock began to tremble, the warm water rippling around them. “John.” Sherlock said with more intensity, clearly wanting more. John smiled against Sherlock's skin.

“What do you what Sherlock?”

“You know what I want.”

“I want to hear you say it.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, though John was looking down, placing soft kisses along his neck.

Sherlock rocked his hips against John, his erection evident. John moaned slightly, his grasp tightening. “John.” Sherlock said, hoping John would get on with it.

“Impatient much?” John looked up at Sherlock.

Sherlock pouted. “I want..”

“Mhm?” John licked his lips, his pupils growing with lust.

Sherlock flushed, though that could’ve been because the heat from the jacuzzi. He bit his lip and leaned forward, his lips closer to John’s ear.

“I want you to fuck me.” He whispered.

John smiled. “Okay…” He paused, looking around. “We need lube.”

Sherlock reached over the edge of the tub, grabbing a bottle of lube.

John giggled before kissing Sherlock's jaw chastely. “Prepared aren't we?”

Sherlock blushed. John took the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. “Lift up.” He said. Sherlock lifted slightly, balancing his weight on John’s shoulders. John slowly massaged Sherlock's opening. As he inserted a finger into Sherlock, he sucked a mark along Sherlock's chest, moving to his right nipple. Sherlock gasped as John inserted another finger while sucking at his nipple.

John was now able to work three fingers into Sherlock, causing the detective to mumble against John's head.

“Okay?” John asked softly.

Sherlock nodded, looking down at John. John looked up at Sherlock, and once their eyes met, Sherlock lowered his head, capturing John's lips roughly. John's hands moved to grasp Sherlock's arse as he kissed back, swiveling his tongue with Sherlock. Sherlock moaned as John nipped his lips.

“Ready?” John whispered against Sherlock's lips.

“Yes.” Sherlock said, his voice rough.

John's breathing grew ragged as Sherlock lowered himself onto John. The two men gasped as pleasure erupted through them. Once Sherlock was seated fully on John, he wasted no time. He rocked his hips, instantly feeling John's cock brush his prostate.

“Oh fuck…Sherlock!” John gasped. He rocked his hips in time with Sherlock, his hands tightly holding his hips. Sherlock moaned, bringing a hand down to stroke his cock. He rocked against John, their lips grazing each other's.

The water around them was sliding back and forth, leaving a mess on the floor, but neither man cared as pleasure erupted through them. John brought a hand to his face, bringing him closer. He kissed Sherlock's swollen lips hard, nipping and sucking. Sherlock's moans hitched as John kissed him harder.

"Yes, Sherlock...fuck..." John moaned against Sherlock's lips as Sherlock rocked against him. "Yes, love...oh you feel so good." John gasped as Sherlock bit his shoulder. He licked the mark before sucking John's skin, determined to leave a mark. "Oh love...oh...Sherlock" John whispered. He nipped as Sherlock's throat, moving a hand in between them. 

“John…” Sherlock muttered against John's lips. “I'm going to…” He started, biting his lip.

“Yes, come fore me Sherlock.” John whispered, rocking his hips harder.

“John…”

“Yes…Sherlock…I love you..come for me…” John gasped as his own orgasm hit him suddenly. He bit his own lip hard as he rode out his orgasm. Sherlock gasped suddenly against him, his own orgasm ripping through him.

The two rocked together, riding out their orgasms.

John was taking deep breaths, massaging Sherlock back as Sherlock loosened his grasp from John's shoulders.

“Okay?” He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

Sherlock smiled. “I love you too John.”

Johns smiled, before kissing Sherlock's swollen lips gently.

Sherlock pulled off of John, before sitting back, opposite John.

“Tired?” John asked softly.

Sherlock, his eyes closed, in the position John had been before, shook his head; his damp curls still stuck to his forehead. “No.” He whispered.

John laughed softly. “Come on,Sherlock. You can't sleep here.” He stood out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist.

“Sherlock…” John said, holding out a towel.

Sherlock huffed, blinking his eyes open. “Coming.”

He slowly stood up and out of the tub, grabbing the offered towel.

“Come on.” John said, pulling Sherlock with him to the bedroom.

Sherlock followed John into bed, discarding their towels.

John rested his cheek against Sherlock pink chest. “Sherlock…” He started, titling his head up. Sherlock's eyes were closed, and after a second John realized he was fast asleep. Smiling, John turned slightly to turn the light off before resting back against Sherlock's chest, sleep enveloping him quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> say hello on tumblr : ) heavenlymindpalace.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> comments are deeply appreciated : )


End file.
